hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Source (comics)
The Source was a metaphysical concept created by writer/artist Jack Kirby for his Fourth World series of comic books. It first appeared in New Gods #1, (February 1971). History The Source can be considered a shared Consciousness in the DC Comics Universe, where it is the non-religious equivalent to Buddha-nature. It is the "source" of all that exists. Alternatively, it can be considered a description of the Creator God of the Universe, a science-fiction analogue based on Judaeo-Christian belief. Mostly associated with the New Gods, the Source was the supposed origin of the "god-wave" that is believed to have been responsible for creating and empowering the "Gods" of the DC Universe with their divine abilities. It also seems to be partially responsible for the ability of DC residents to develop super-powers, especially those which defy physics. Lying at the edge of the known universe in the Promethean Galaxy is the Wikipedia:Source Wall, which protects the Source, and traps all those who attempt to pass beyond it. Wikipedia:DC Comics has kept the Source out of the main continuum of its storytelling; therefore, not much is known concretely about its many aspects.As seen in Wikipedia:New Gods #1, (February 1971)http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=source In the Superman-Batman graphic novel Torment (2008), Superman is sent into the source by Wikipedia:Desaad using High Father's staff to create a Boom tube there. Batman later uses the staff to break through the source wall. Death of the New Gods While investigating the death of the New Gods, Metron encountered the Source. The Source revealed it was behind the deaths to build a new "Fifth World." It revealed that the most powerful gods of three pantheons of the Second World (that were Wikipedia:doppelgangers/aspects of deities of the Third World: Zeus, Odin and Jove-Júpiter)--the "Old Gods"--attacked it and caused it to split into separate beings. The other being evolved into the Anti-Life entity. In retribution, the Source destroyed the Old Gods and created the New Gods. However, its diminished state caused the New Gods to be flawed. The Source sought to reunite with its other half and start anew. It took advantage of the actions of Alexander Luthor and Rip Hunter to create the 52 worlds of the multiverse to ease the reunion. Using its agent, the Infinity Man, to kill the New Gods and store their souls in a second Source Wall and Mister Miracle as the user of the Anti-Life Equation, the Source was able to breach the primary Source Wall and reunited with its Anti-Life other half. With all the New Gods dead but one, the Source traveled to Apokolips to confront the final god, Darkseid, and complete his task. However, Darkseid had devised a method to tap in to the power of the souls of the New Gods which were being stored in the second Source Wall, giving him equal footing with the Source, until Superman intervened, allowing the Source to deploy his trump card, Orion, who shared Darkseid's access to this power. While Darkseid and Orion fought, with Orion eventually defeating him, the Source slammed New Genesis and Apokolips together creating a single planet, with one half similar to Apokolips and the other to New Genesis. When this was over, the Source told Superman that his work was done, and that he would be leaving this plane of existence.As seen in Wikipedia:Death of the New Gods #1-8 (2008) Other media Television In the ''Justice League'' series, episode "Twilight", when discussing possible military action against Wikipedia:Apokolips, The Wikipedia:Highfather says he "must commune with the Source" before making a decision of such importance. Later, he is shown kneeling in front of a stone wall with flames upon it. In Wikipedia:Justice League Unlimited, passage beyond the source wall could only be survived by a "12th level intellect". Wikipedia:Lex Luthor was able to enter and exit "The Source", stating to Metron that he was "overqualified." Behind the source wall resided all the secrets to the universe including the Wikipedia:Anti-Life Equation sought by Wikipedia:Darkseid. See also * Anti-Life Equation (WP) * Boom tube (WP) * Mother Box (WP) * Source Wall (WP) * Super-Cycle (WP) * Wikipedia:List of New Gods * Wikipedia:List of DC cosmic entities References External links * DCU Guide: The Source * List of New Gods Terminology Wikipedia:Template:New Gods it:Fonte (fumetto) pt:A Fonte (DC Comics) Category:Comics Category:Jack Kirby's Fourth World